Objetivos de Guerra
by EliACa
Summary: Entre tantos desgastes, tormentos, desilusiones y tristezas, Jane y Lisbon reconsideran esos objetivos que motorizan su vida, aquellos que les renuevan las fuerzas en su luchas personales… "ella siempre podía sacarlo a la superficie; de alguna u otra manera, le regalaba instantes de paz en medio de tanto infierno".


**Disclaimer: **Evidentemente no es mío, a lo mucho sólo en mis sueños.

**A/N: **Recuerdo que estando acostada, llegó la idea de este fic a mi mente, resultado: Eline con una sonrisa que raya en lo idiota en su rostro; amo ser Friki Jisbon; sí señor, lo digo con orgullo xD

Esto es el escrito que participó en el Challenge "OneShot Jisbon", en The Mentalist Foro en Español, que lo disfruten y muchas gracias de antemano por sus comentarios.

* * *

**Objetivos de Guerra**

_- En su lista eras uno de bajo perfil; irrelevante por decirlo de algún modo –le dijo mientras le sonreía con cinismo-, entraste en su radar, cuando decidiste colaborar con la policía de Los Ángeles en su caso…_

_El ambiente en la sala de interrogatorio era tan tenso, que podía cortarse el aire con una navaja; luego de un poco más de media hora de juegos mentales, de luchas verbales, provocaciones e indirectas, el consultor había logrado conducir la conversación hacia la dirección que deseaba; Lisbon empezaba a perder la fe, habían pasado semanas y en cada intento se sentía más frustrada, ni una mísera pista; Lorelei era una buena discípula de John el Rojo –pensó-, inquebrantable, con una mente totalmente alienada y con el corazón entregado al asesino en serie; por lo que llegó a creer que Jane no lo lograría, pero el consultor es terco, persistente; no podía ser de otro modo, él había esperado casi 10 años, por una pequeña ventaja; Lorelei lo representaba, por lo que estaba aferrado a ello. Así que cuando la morena empezó a hablar cosas importantes, sintió un aire renovado, quizás y ahora sí, pudiese pasar lo que ha estado esperando desde hace mucho, cerrar ese maldito caso; sacar a John el Rojo y a su red de sus vidas, como si se tratase de un expediente que queda rezagado en el olvido._

_- …le recuerdo decir "pobre charlatán, queriendo buscar un poco de fama conmigo" –sonreía, evidentemente estaba extasiada recordando al criminal. Jane parecía inmutable-; era el procedimiento, todo aquel que se ponía en contacto con su caso, entraba a la red de vigilancia; así que empezaste a formar parte del pizarrón._

_- Continua –le dijo Jane seriamente-._

_- Estudiar al enemigo, conocer sus debilidades, sus fortalezas, saber sus rutinas de actividades, indagar sobre la gente que le importa. Es un estratega, nunca podrás atraparlo._

_Lisbon sintió escalofríos recorrer por toda su espalda; se sintió vulnerable, seguramente ella, Jane y su equipo estaban siendo vigilados permanentemente; no es que no lo hubiera pensado antes; pero le desestabilizó un poco confirmarlo desde las confesiones de Lorelei; pensó en su familia; meneó la cabeza para sacarse ese pensamiento, no podía permitir que jugaran con su mente, así que fijó nuevamente la atención a través del cristal._

_- Pero tuviste que abrir la boca –continuó Lorelei-, eso no fue muy inteligente; ¿te sentiste inmune a él? ¿Que nadie podía romper la perfecta burbuja en la que estaba convertida tu vida? –Lorelei apoyó las manos esposadas sobre la mesa e intentó levantarse; Jane la obligó a sentarse, cuando hizo presión sobre su hombro con su mano-._

_- Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí –dijo con un tono duro-, háblame de él, de su vida, necesito detalles._

_- No seas impaciente amor –le dijo Lorelei mirándole fijamente-, él me enseñó que la paciencia es una de las principales cualidades si quieres tener éxito. Él pudo en un arrebato de ira, salir esa misma noche en la que osaste ofenderlo frente a los medios, y darte una lección; pero fue paciente; preparó con delicadeza cada detalle, y aguardó hasta esa noche en la que sabía que volverías a casa hasta muy tarde._

_Las facciones de Jane empezaban a endurecerse, la respiración se hacía más profunda y rápida, mientras que inconscientemente apretaba uno de sus puños._

_- Voy a entrar –dijo Lisbon mientras se dirigía a la puerta; pero Cho se interpuso en su camino-._

_- No jefa; por favor._

_- Cho…_

_- Jane me dijo que esto pasaría, que intentarías entrar y que yo debía detenerte._

_- Míralo, se está saliendo de control –contestó Lisbon preocupada-._

_- Te hizo prometer que no escucharías los interrogatorios ¿cierto?_

_- Si, y rompí esa promesa desde hace mucho, él lo sabe._

_- Por eso siempre estoy presente; esperando este momento; Jane sabe lo que hace; todo estará bien._

_Lisbon dudó un instante; sin embargo, decidió esperar, cuando lo pensó en frío, consideró que sería contraproducente interrumpir de ese modo el interrogatorio, si Lorelei por fin estaba dando detalles, sería mejor dejar que todo siga su curso._

_- No la mató en seguida; primero le hizo ver cómo asesinó a tu hija; y luego conversó con ella un largo tiempo; le dijo el motivo de su visita; le explicó que la razón de que el cuerpo sin vida de su hija se estuviese desangrando en el piso, era gracias a ti –en ese punto Jane no pudo evitar la lagrima en su mejilla-; creo que tu mujer en los últimos minutos de su existencia, terminó odiándote más que nada, más que a nadie –apretó con fuerza justo en la yugular-._

_-OdG-_

Se lo merecía. Se merecía todo ese dolor concentrado en su pecho, cada noche de insomnio, cada lágrima derramada; se merecía la culpa sobre sus hombros, la imagen de la cara sonriente grabada en su mente, el vacío permanente en su alma, merecía las recriminaciones de Ángela por aquel desliz frente a las cámaras. Se merecía esa auto-condena que se había impuesto para no ser nuevamente feliz.

Se lo repetía una y mil veces, era su credo; por lo que allí, en el último rincón del ático, se adentraba como siempre, en ese ritual de autoflagelación que hacía cada noche, alejado del mundo, para evitar al máximo los daños colaterales; hubiese seguido, pero sintió su presencia; tal vez no era casualidad, el que cada vez, en que él se encontraba en lo más profundo del abismo, ella llegara para sujetarlo con fuerzas, para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo de nuevo a la superficie.

Se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta, esa que daba a la terraza del ático, en la que justamente el consultor se encontraba sentado con la mirada perdida y los pensamientos revueltos; se quedó mirándolo por un momento, esperando a que él se percatada de su presencia; casi todos en el CBI se habían retirado, pero ella no podía dejarlo así; no después de ese interrogatorio.

Volteó para encontrarse con su mirada; le sonrió, aunque sabía que con ella era inútil disfrazar su tristeza con ese gesto forzado en su boca; con ella no tenía que fingir; pero tampoco quería preocuparla de más. Lisbon sostenía entre sus manos una tetera, al percatarse de ello entonces sí sonrió genuinamente; se veía hermosa, era un encanto, no la merecía –pensó-; se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a la agente.

- Pensé que te caería bien un té –le dijo ella con tranquilidad-, por lo que traje las cosas para prepararte uno.

- Gracias –comentó él con sinceridad-, me parece perfecto.

Ambos entraron al ático, Jane se recargó en el borde y esquina del escritorio; mientras que Lisbon, a un lado, empezó a servir en la taza, la leche, el agua, el té, leche de nuevo, y se dispuso a mezclar; Jane tan solo la observaba, era increíble lo mucho que le destensaba verle hacer ese pequeño acto, como si se tratase de una especie de terapia.

- No dejes que juegue con tu mente –rompió Lisbon el silencio-, sólo ha dicho lo que John el Rojo le ha pedido que te diga –sacó el sobre de la taza y miró a su consultor a los ojos-, solo quiere herirte.

- Lo ha logrado –respondió Jane sin rodeos-, duele.

Sin dudas él estaba en un momento muy vulnerable; no era normal que dejara ver así como así sus emociones; a Lisbon le rompió el corazón verlo en ese estado tan precario, su rostro lucía completamente desenfocado, sus hombros caídos, su mirada desviada y revestida de una inmensa tristeza; ella no sabía qué hacer con todo ello; en momentos como eso, él era una muralla impenetrable y en la mayoría de los casos salía huyendo, mientras que ella le dejaba hacerlo para darle su espacio. Esa noche era distinto, por primera vez Jane le permitía ser parte de su fragilidad.

- Lo atraparemos –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir-.

- Lo sé –dijo Jane con determinación mientras le devolvía la mirada-.

- Toma –Lisbon sacó la cucharilla de la taza, dejándola libre, para que Jane la tomara-, te hará bien.

Él se quedó mirando la taza de té por un momento, luego hizo un amago por tomarla, pero su mano derecha pasó por delante de la misma, siguió el recorrido y se posó en la cadera de Lisbon; la impulsó hacia su cuerpo, colocó también su mano izquierda en la otra cadera de ella y fue cuando la posicionó frente a él, en medio de sus piernas.

- Si –le dijo con voz ronca, mientras le miraba a los ojos-, siempre me haces bien.

Esperó a que ella se alejara, que le esquivara ariscamente ante su reacción, que le mirara extrañada, que se pusiera a la defensiva o incluso que le empujara lejos de ella; pero nada de eso sucedió; Lisbon colocó ambas manos en sus hombros y respondió a su mirada serenamente, con esos ojos en los que él siempre podía encontrar consuelo. Fue entonces cuando poco a poco, él dejó caer su rostro en su pecho y rodeó con ambos brazos su cintura; si tan solo pudiese quedarse lo que le resta de vida allí, sintiendo el fuego de su piel traspasar su blusa de seda, escuchando sus latidos, acurrucándose en el vaivén de su respiración; todo sería más sencillo. Lisbon por su parte, dejó reposar su mejilla en la cabeza de él; y aspiraba poco a poco el perfume que emanaba de sus rizos.

- Todo estará bien –dijo ella en un susurro-, cada vez estamos más cerca; sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero esta vez se ven mucho más los avances.

- Sabes por qué pidió tu cadáver ¿verdad? –Le preguntó Jane de pronto, mientras se separaba un poco de ella para mirarle a los ojos.

Lisbon le miró en silencio por un momento.

- Lo sé –finalmente respondió-, no debes de tener miedo, eso no va a pasar.

- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Ella se acercó un poco más a su rostro, como si fuese a contarle un secreto.

- Porque soy muy buena poli –le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió. Jane le sonrió de regreso-.

- Sin dudas.

- Tu té se enfría –le dijo ella mientras se separaba de su cuerpo. Él tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo; cerró los ojos en señal de satisfacción-.

- Mmm –murmuró- cada vez te queda mejor –Lisbon esbozó una sonrisa-.

- Hey –dijo ella de pronto- ¿por qué no vienes conmigo? Tengo una cita y creo que a ti te caerá bien salir de este encierro.

- ¿Tienes una cita? –Preguntó Jane extrañado-, ¿de qué me he perdido? ¿Cómo es que se me ha pasado eso?

- Pierdes facultades –le dijo ella divertida-.

- No es cierto –comentó Jane dudoso-, no es una cita de verdad –agregó con el ceño fruncido-.

- Claro que lo es, ¿vienes conmigo o no?

- ¿A tu cita? –Volvió a preguntar Jane extrañado.

- Mjm –respondió Lisbon con naturalidad-, es un gran hombre, creo que es tiempo que le conozcas.

- No creo que sea una buena idea Lisbon –dijo Jane con recelo-.

- ¿Ni siquiera por saciar tu curiosidad? –Preguntó Lisbon con malicia; él se quedó mirándola por un momento dudoso-.

- Me llevo el té –finalmente respondió mientras salía disparado a la salida del ático.

_-OdG-_

- ¡En tu casa! –Exclamó Jane con sorpresa al ver que Lisbon estacionó el auto y apagó el motor, Lisbon decidió ignorarlo y salir del vehículo; había estado fastidioso durante todo el camino; en ese punto ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo invitado-.

- ¿Es su cumpleaños? –Volvió a preguntar el consultor, cuando vio que Lisbon sacó del maletero del auto, una caja de regalo envuelta en papel azul y con un lazo plateado-, …esto se pone interesante –continuó divagando en voz alta el rubio-.

Cuando Lisbon tocó el timbre de un apartamento ajeno al de ella, Jane decidió no seguir preguntando sin respuestas; así que metió sus manos en los bolsillos para esperar al susodicho. Cuando vio abrir la puerta y ver al cumpleañero abrazar a Lisbon con todas sus fuerzas, sintió una emoción indescriptible.

- ¡Mamá! –Gritó con alegría Marcos-, si vino Teresa, ya está aquí y me trajo un regalo –el niño de 6 años salió corriendo a la cocina a buscar emocionado a su madre para que viera a su invitada. Jane sonrió como tonto a Lisbon, quien le devolvía con picardía la sonrisa-.

- Eres una chica muy mala.

- Te dije que era una cita de verdad –le comentó ella en voz baja, mientras pasaba al salón del pequeño apartamento; Jane la siguió-.

- ¡Teresa, qué bueno que pudiste venir! -Las dos mujeres se abrazaron con cariño-.

Martha y Marcos, vivían solos en un departamento conjunto al de Lisbon; entre saludos y pequeñas conversaciones entre el ascensor y los pasillos, habían hecho una agradable amistad, Marcos tenía la condición de síndrome de down, por lo que era un niño muy especial, del que Lisbon estaba, literalmente enamorada; siempre que podía, iba a visitarlo; Marcos, desde que supo que Lisbon era policía, se había convertido prácticamente en su héroe; por lo que entre esos dos, había una afinidad muy especial.

- Espero no te importe haya traído a un invitado –le dijo Lisbon a Martha luego de presentarle a Jane-; a él le encantan las fiestas.

- Es cierto –dijo Jane sonriente-.

- Claro que no me importa; al contrario, me agrada conocer a tus amigos Teresa; aunque ya se fueron todos, por lo que más que fiesta, será una cena –comentó Martha-.

- Todavía es una fiesta mamá –respondió Marcos, quien regresaba cargando un montón de regalos, para enseñárselos a Lisbon-, todavía están los globos llenos y hay pastel –los tres adultos sonrieron-.

- Pero qué niño más inteligente, eso es una verdad absoluta –agregó Jane mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá del salón-.

- Iré a poner la mesa –comentó Martha, mientras dejaba a Marcos con Lisbon y Jane-.

- Mira Teresa; este me lo ha regalado Billy, es un rompecabezas de Star Wars –Marcos le mostraba a la agente y a Jane cada uno de los regalos con emoción-.

- ¿Él es tu novio? –Preguntó el niño al cabo de un rato; a lo que inmediatamente Lisbon reaccionó con sus mejillas sonrojadas-.

- Marcos, ¿por qué preguntas eso? –Regresó Lisbon la pregunta casi atragantada. Jane expandía a más no poder su sonrisa.

- Porque nunca traes a nadie –contestó el niño con naturalidad, mientras volteaba la caja del rompecabezas y expandía las piezas sobre la mesa.

- Marcos, ven a acá, te contaré un secreto –le dijo Jane, a lo que inmediatamente el cumpleañero se acercó al consultor y éste le susurró algo al oído. Al cabo de unos segundos, Marcos llevaba ambas manos a su boca intentando contener su sonrisa. Lisbon levantó sus cejas, sin hacerle mucha gracia todo el asunto-.

- No diré nada –dijo Marcos en medio de una carcajada, para luego regresar a su juego de Star Wars-.

- ¡Jane! –Exclamó Lisbon en un regaño. El consultor le sonrió e hizo un ademán con su mano, para restarle importancia al asunto, Lisbon le apuntaba con los ojos, en señal de amenaza-.

- ¿Puedo abrir tu regalo Teresa? –Interrumpió el niño el intercambio de miradas-.

- Claro –contestó Lisbon con cariño-.

- Wow, ¡Mamá! –Gritó emocionado-, es un guante, un bate y una pelota; …pero yo no sé jugar –agregó casi al instante-.

- No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré –dijo Jane entusiasmado-.

- Ja… ¿tú? –Interpeló en tono de burla Lisbon- ¿En serio? –Jane abrió la boca en señal de indignación-; Marcos –cambió el tono de su voz, dirigiéndose al niño-, yo fui campeona en el instituto y luego en la academia; tendrás a la mejor entrenadora.

- ¡Muy bien! –Dijo emocionado Marcos, mientras chocaba las manos con Lisbon-.

- ¿Y para mí no hay coche de manos? –Preguntó Jane mientras sostenía su mano en el aire-.

- ¡También! –Marcos respondió a la petición del consultor, y en un acto espontáneo le dio un abrazo, quedándose en el pecho de Jane por un tiempo prolongado. Él correspondió al gesto con dulzura, mientras se dejaba contagiar por la alegría del chiquillo y se encontraba con el verdor de la mirada de Lisbon.

Ella era consciente de que no era una lucha fácil, pero así como él, era terca y persistente; sabía lo que quería, por lo tanto, se aferraba a ello; al final del día, esa sonrisa y mirada sincera le renovaban las fuerzas en su pequeña batalla personal.

Jane sabía que se merecía todo el mal por el que atravesaba; pero por alguna extraña razón, Lisbon estaba en su camino, para compensar tanto dolor; ella siempre podía sacarlo a la superficie; de alguna u otra manera, le regalaba instantes de paz en medio de tanto infierno; no importa cuán dañado estaba, no importa cuán negado a la redención se mostrara, al final del día, ella le sembraba en su interior, dudas que le evitaban perderse del todo y sobre todo, le hacían reconsiderar constantemente los porqués de sus batallas.

_-Fin-_


End file.
